Lubby It's amazing how you can speak right to my
by Lubbygoma
Summary: A história se passa em Chicago.Abby e Luka ainda não estão casados..Mais um acontecimento pode mudar tudo...
1. Chapter 1

_**Cena 1**_

Sala dos Médicos-

Abby e Luka conversando e namorando na salinha, quando entra Kerry:

Kerry –abrindo o armário opa, acho que estou sobrando aqui, alias, vamos trabalha um pouquinho, dou uns minutos pra vocês namorarem, depois de volta ao trabalho e sai da sala com ar de riso

Abby – a Kerry não muda nunca risos e nos dois estamos parecendo dois adolescentes vigiados pela família da um selinho nele

Luka- quem disse que nós não somos? os dois riem mas eu estava pensando.. sobre fazer isso ficar mais sério...abby o interrompe

Abby- luka, não vamos começar com isso de novo, nos temos um relacionamento sério, nós temos um filho! faz aquela cara de quem ta explicando algo

Luka- sério, como quem estivesse desapontado está bem então, bom, meu turno acabou, quer que eu te espere?

Abby – não, vai pra casa o Joe deve ta cansado da babá.

Nesse momento luka sai da sala , deixando abby sentada no banco, a câmera abre e mostra abby sentada pensativa biquinho batendo o estetoscópio na perna levemente e em seguida levantando e saindo da sala,voltando ao trabalho.

Fora do hospital podemos ver luka andando pela calçada e parando numa joalheria.

_**Cena 2**_

Em casa, abby chega em casa, luka está com joe no colo sentado no sofá brincando de esconder o sapinho.

Abby – hei homens!

Luka – oi, diz oi pra mamãe joe com voz de brincadeira com criança

Abby vai até o sofá pega joe, senta e põe ele em seu colo.

Abby – olha, aquilo que aconteceu a tarde..luka interrompe

Luka – eu sei, eu não devia ter falado nisso, vamos esquecer e continuar esta bem?

Abby sacode a cabeça em concordância e lhe da um beijo, porem eles param quando joe dá uma risada.

Luka- eu estava pensando, a gente podia levar o joe no parque amanha, aproveitar a nossa rara folga juntos, o que você acha?

Abby- é uma boa idéia, mas não sou quem decide isso,voz de mãe brincando com o filho hei joe, vamos no parque amanha?

Os dois riem e ficam olhando pro joe.

_**Cena 3 **_

No parque abby, luka andam empurrando o carinho do joe que dorme. Começam a ouvir barulhos de pessoas discutindo.

Luka- alguém está bravo!

Abby – pode apostar que sim. Espero que pelo menos não acordem o joe.

Os dois param e sentam em um banco aonde tem uma parte com sol e outra com sombra.

Luka- aqui está bom, vamos por joe na sombra e namorar um pouquinho sorri

Abby – parece perfeito sorri

Porem nesse momento, luka ao invés de se sentar como havia dito continua de pé, de frente pra abby, os gritos das pessoas discutindo se intensificam, luka começa a ajoelhar. PÁ! Ouve-se um tiro, e segundos depois luka está caindo no chão, as mãos sobre o peito.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cena 4**_

Luka caído, abby paralisada e joe chorando. As pessoas se aproximam, logo tem uma roda de pessoas em volta de luka, as lagrimas correm dos olhos de abby, ela não reage, seus olhos fixam luka no chão. Ela apenas de ajoelha ao lado dele, começa a ficar aflita e chama por algum médico, ela sabe que é medica mas não reage para ajudar.

Os paramédicos chegam

Paramédico, desculpe senhora, mas você não pode ir conosco

Abby – Como não??? Ele é meu marido!

Paramedico – mas a senhora esta com uma criança, vai contra as normas, nos precisamos ir, seu marido precisa de atendimento

Abby – eu sei que precisa! Eu sou medica também! Do county hospital!

Paramedico – neste caso, nos acompanhe.

County Hospital –

Luka é levado para dentro, imediatamente kerry, Pratt, Sam, Ray e Neela que estava no PS fazendo ronda, todos vão para o trauma 1, menos abby. Joe está com Halleh.

Frank – abby, você fica, enquanto isso por que não conta o q aconteceu aos policiais?

Abby –Frank, é o luka! Eu quero e preciso entrar! lagrimas escorrem lentamente dos olhos de abby

Frank – não abby, você não esta em condições pra entrar la, conta o aconteceu.

Pelo vidro abby vê o grupo correndo de um lado para o outro, o entubaram, ela começa a chorar desesperadamente quando vê a cara de preocupaçao de Kerry.

Kerry sai da sala, tira as luvas e o avental, e olha pra abby.

Abby- Kerry, não me esconde nada, eu sei como ele esta, a bala entrou pelas costas abby olha aflita como ele está???

Kerry – nós o estabilizamos, agora ele vai subir para a OR, a bala alojou nas costas, precisamos retirar, não esta mais nas nossas mãos abby.

Abby senta, poe as mãos no rosto aflita, kerry senta ao seu lado e a abraça.

Sala de espera da OR-

Abby, Kerry e Sam esperam por alguma noticia, abby entrou na salinha para ver a cirurgia mas devido as suas interrupções contínuas para perguntar como estava indo,obrigou Neela a pedir parar ela esperar do lado de fora

Kerry – abby, tenta se acalmar, a situação é critica mas o luka é forte, ele vai superar

essa.

Abby- a gente estava tão bem! Foi tudo tão de repente! Ele estava sorrindo, e de repente...ela para de falar, de repente tinha se dado conta, ela não sabia porque ele estava se ajoelhando

Sam – de repente...?

Abby- aconteceu isso...nos tínhamos ouvido umas pessoas discutindo mas não nos preocupamos abby começa a andar, as mãos juntas, e os olhos vermelhos

Sam- abby, se acalme, vou buscar uma água pra você.

Abby- não precisa, eu não tenho que me acalmar, kerry eu não agüento mais, eu preciso de uma noticia!

A cena é esta por algumas horas, abby em desespero, aguardando noticia.

Dubenko sai da sala e vai ate onde elas estão, sério.

Abby corre ate ele

Abby- meu deus como ele esta? Não me diga que...abby engasga

Dubenko – Não, ele esta bem agora, nos retiramos a bala, ele foi pra UTI, você pode ir vê-lo daqui a pouco, a cirurgia correu bem, mas nos não sabemos como ele vai reagir. A demora para socorre-lo foi um grande problema, mas esperamos que ele consiga passar por isso sem maiores problemas.

Abby – obrigada dubenko.

Abby não conseguia se livrar de um pequeno sentimento de culpa que tomava conta dela. Ela sentia que se tivesse reagido e prestado ajuda na hora, luka estaria melhor.

_**Cena 5**_

UTI-

O enfermeiro da UTI leva Abby ate onde Luka está, ele esta dormindo, ainda no respirador, ela corre ate ele

Abby –falando baixo e passando a mão no rosto dele luka...vai fica tudo bem, eu estou aqui

Luka permanece dormindo. Algumas horas depois abby vê que ele levantou um dedo.

Abby – enfermeiro! Ele esta reagindo, eu sei que podemos retirar o tubo já! abby sorri esperançosa

E ela estava certa, um do médicos responsáveis retirou o tubo.

Luka- tosse e fala bem fraco abby...

Abby – Shhh, não precisa falar nada, eu to aqui

Luka – tenta sorri mas não consegue e o joe?

Abby – esta com a Halleh, vai fica tudo bem

Luka – meu...meu casaco...pega...

Abby pega o casaco dele, porem luka muito fraco, dorme de novo. Abby resolver ver o que tem no casaco, e procura nos bolsos, no interno ela sente que tem algo, e tira, uma caixinha de veludo. Lágrimas começam a escorrer de seus olhos e se misturam com uma espécie de sorriso nervoso, ela segura a caixinha, e a guarda no seu bolso.

Luka acorda novamente.

Luka –fraco abby...

Abby que estava sentada levanta e se põe ao lado dele.

Luka- pega meu casaco...?

Abby – você já me pediu, eu peguei sim.

Luka- com uma ameaça de sorriso opa... não lembrava que já pedi...me dá ele

Abby entrega o casaco pra ele mas antes, disfarçadamente, coloca a caixinha no bolso interno novamente.

Luka pega o casaco e tenta abrir pra coloca a mão no bolso interno, mas não consegue, está fraco e machucado.

Luka- droga... não consigo pegar tosse

Abby – luka, você sabe tanto quanto eu que não deve se esforçar agora abby não sabia se luka sabia sobre o seu estado e preferiu não falar

Luka- fraco é...eu sei...o que realmente aconteceu? Eu só me lembro de estar de frente pra você... depois disso não sei...

Abby- aquelas duas pessoas que estavam discutindo, uma delas atirou, e a bala pegou em você os olhos de abby estavam inchados, mas ela deu um sorriso encorajador

Luka- não se preocupe levanta a mão e passa no rosto dela que estava próximo ao dele eu vou ficar bem

Abby – eu tive medo de te perder...

Luka – eu estou bem... nosso destino é ficar juntos, nenhuma bala vai atrapalhar isso da um leve sorriso cansado

Luka fecha os olhos por um momento.

Luka-cara de frustrado no bolso do casaco... eu queria pegar... mas não consigo...

Abby- sorri levemente vou pegar pra você

Ela pega a caixinha e entrega pra luka como se nunca tivesse visto aquilo.

Abby- o que é isto luka?

Luka pega a caixinha, com esforço abre ela, a câmera foca o interior da caixinha podemos ver um anel.

Luka- Isto...é o meu pedido...de verdade...eu queria ter feito isso no parque, o clima estava perfeito... mas, novamente não contávamos com isso..alias, quando balas,tiros, vão deixa a gente em paz? sorri levemente

Abby- sorri eu não sei, espero que esta seja a ultima vez, mas o que você queria fazer? abby se faz de desentendida

Luka olha pra ela e sorri

Luka- Abigail Wyczenskivocê aceita se casar comigo?

Abby dá um sorriso nervoso

Abby- eu não acredito, você não desiste mesmo!Deve ser da cultura croatariolha, se você não tivesse falado esse sobrenome que eu amo tantoda um olhar de censura pra ele, eu não aceitaria, mas neste caso...

Luka-ansioso neste caso...?

Abby- digamos que...já que não tem outro jeito, eu sou obrigada a aceitar ri e sorri

Luka – um sim teria sido mais fácil e mais rápido, mas ai não seria a minha abby luka sorri fracamente... e segura a mão dela

Abby se curva para dar um beijo na testa dele.

Luka – abby, eu quero ver o joe...

Abby- assim que você for para o quarto, eu levo ele pra você ver,agora descansa.

Luka consente, e adormece novamente.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cena 6**_

Quarto –

Luka dorme e abby olha pro relógio e batuca na perna. Halleh bate na porta.

Abby- oh Halleh, muito obrigada por cuidar dele pra mim!

Halleh- imagina abby, ele é um rapaz já, nem me deu trabalho, mas como ele está?

Abby- Indo... segundo o relatório temos que esperar pra ver como ele vai reagir... o meu único medo... são as conseqüências do lugar onde a bala pegou..

Halleh – mas não se preocupe abby, nos estamos com vocês, vai dar tudo certo!

Abby- obrigada halleh, e muito obrigada de novo por cuidar do joe todo esse tempoabby sorri graciosamente

Halleh volta para o PS. Abby senta com Joe no seu colo e começa a brincar com ele.

Uns minutos depois..

Luka- hei joe... sorri

Abby-com voz meiga da oi pro papai joe!!

Luka sorri. Abby leva ele pra perto da cama e debruça joe pra luka poder lhe dar um bjo.

Luka – abby, eu to evitando falar disso... mas pode me dizer como eu estou? Não consigo ler minha ficha pra ter minhas próprias conclusões... não me esconde, eu sei o que to sentindo...

Abby- Luka...eu...eu não sei...voce foi operado... e dubenko não veio aqui ainda... eu não quero te avaliar como medica você é meu... agora, futuro marido ela sorri docilmente

Eu não quero estar aqui como medica, por isso eu nem quis ler sua ficha, estou aqui como a mãe do seu filho.sorri

Luka- Sra. Kovac ele ri da cara que ela faz

Abby- Há Há já posso ver que você esta melhor sorri

Luka – é.. Realmente com você e joe aqui do meu lado eu me sinto muito mais forte...

Apesar de eu estar muito preocupado... não quero te preocupar mas você sabe tao bem quanto eu q não é normal eu não conseguir mexer as pernas luka olha pras pernas e depois pra abby

Abby ficou séria quando ele falou mas em seguida retomou e lhe deu um sorriso

Abby- Luka, você acabou de ser operado, você também sabe tanto quanto eu que isso pode ser da recuperação, nunca é bom mas nos sabemos que pode acontecer

Luka – vou concordar com você, Sra. Kovac luka ri

Abby- e pare de me chamar assim antes que eu desista abby ri e lhe da um beijo

Eu vou sair, vou leva esse pequeno pra casa, dar banho e correr atrás da baba, eu já volto.

Luka- tudo bem, eu vou ficar bemagora mais fraco, tenta sorrir

Abby sai da sala deixando luka a olhar pra eles.

_**Cena 7**_

Quarto-

Luka dorme, Abby já está de volta agora com revistas. Dubenko entra.

Dubenko – Oho, ele esta dormindo... a cirurgia o cansou muito..

Abby – você vai examina ele agora?

Dubenko – sim... eu estava de olho nos sinais vitais dele, estão bons, acho que a sua visita com o joe o animou dubenko sorri

Abby- isso é bom... mas faz logo o exame, eu quero saber como ele esta

Dubenko – olhando pra prancheta e escrevendo ate onde eu sei, você também é medica abby olha pra abby intrigado

Abby- eu não quero examinar ele dubenko... eu não consigo, eu nem reagi na hora do tiro, eu não sei... acho que perco minhas capacidades medicas quando se trata do luka.abby olha preocupada pra dubenko

Dubenko- eu imaginei... é normal abby, não se preocupe. Vou examinar o garotão agora.

Dubenko vai ate a cama de luka e começa a faze os procedimentos, abby fixa a maca, seu pensamento de novo na ideia de que se ela tivesse reagido na hora luka não estaria em tais condições.

Luka acorda, vê dubenko anotando e tenta se reposicionar na cama mas com uma careta descobre que não consegue

Dubenko – eu se fosse você não tentaria me mexer...nao depois de tomar um tiro nas costas

Luka- eu sei, deu pra perceber luka esta com cara de irritado

Dubenko – luka, eu não vou fica te explicando o que eu estou fazendo porque você esta cansado de saber luka consente com a cabeça então, vou continua e você me diz se sente ou não.

Dubenko vai nas costas de luka e lhe espeta.

Luka – ai, senti abby ri do ''ai'' q ele fez e não dê risada que eu vou ai te espetar pra você ver sorri

Dubenko espeta a perna de Luka. Luka fica serio, ele vê que dubenko espetou sua perna porem não sente.

Luka- anh...

Dubenko – você não sentiu não é?

Luka consente com a cabeça, abby vai ate a cama e segura a mão de luka.

Dubenko- bom, nos sabemos que essa reação é normal, ate 3 horas após a cirurgia, já vão fazer 7 horas, o que não é normal, luka, eu esperava te dar alta em ate uma semana... mas do jeito que estamos eu não sei se é uma boa ideia.

Luka esta serio, olhando sua mão junto com a de abby.

Luka – eu... eu acho que com fisioterapia pode voltar... pelo menos é o q eu digo aos meus pacientes luka esta muito serio

Dubenko- bom, esta certo, você sabe o que faz, não é um mero paciente, eu vou então manter você aqui mais uns dias mas soh para o controle da cirurgia mesmo, depois você pode ir pra casa. Agora vocês me dão licença eu tenho um paciente pra olhar, tchau abby, tchau luka, ate mais tarde.

Abby e luka respondem.

Luka esta com a cabeça baixa... encarando o fim da maca, abby não disse nada em respeito ao silencio q luka mantinha, mas resolver quebrar esse silencio.

Abby – Luka...nao fica assim, vai ser so por uns dias...e nos poderemos aproveitar esse tempo pra...abby não sabia se queria dizer isso, mas pela cara de luka resolveu continuar arrumar as coisas pro casamento.

Luka deu um largo sorriso e acenou com a cabeça.


End file.
